liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tantalog language
Tantalog is the native language of Jumba and Turo. It is also a language used by an extinct but highly advanced civilization, which has familiar body shapes to the experiments. Creation Tantalog was created by Jumba Jookiba, a evil genius professor at Galaxy Defense Industries and the creator of 629 illegal genetic experiments. It is a cross between native Hawaiian, Chinese and Chezcreekian, which is a local language spoken by only a few people in the rural parts of Chesterfield which is in North Derbyshire England. Chezcreekian phrases include: Creek (not being good), Wangos (cigarettes), Snout Creeks (having a sniff or cold), Mowlems (not very nice), and Rowling (sneaking about in an unspecified manner). Wordlist Tantalog → English A *'Aba loocha' - Door *'Achi-baba' - Friend *'Accata' - Alright/clear *'Aggaba' - Stop *'Ah-chooga moopa' - Everybody out *'Ah-qae jihad' - Blast him *'Ahua shalom bye' - Good morning *'Aka boocha' - Let me out *'Aka-choota' - Gotta go *'Akare asaid' - It looks scary *'Aka tiki baba' - There it is/it's over there *'Akoota chi tay' - Your turn *'Allaf' - Five *'Allanet' - Fifty *'Akootah' - Let's dig/let's go *'Asal' - Ball *'Asafi' - Table *'Ashi salaam' - How are you? *'Asyrifah' - Excuse me B *'Ba'aq-quasr' - That is too loud *'Baacraphi' - Volleyball *'Baaheth jihadi' - Fight *'Baari' - Fan *'Baquaa' - Toilet *'Batookah' - Formal greeting *'Boojiboo' - Term of endearment or loved one (usually in the romantic sense) *'Bootifa' - Cool/good/beautiful *'Brasmathi' - Basket *'Blitznak' - Crud (derogatory) C *'Cama'ahar teh tebracres' - What is your name? *'Chappati' - Bread *'Chi chabada' - I promise *'Choota' - Crud (derogatory) *'Chunga bey' - You first *'Crabba snabba' - Uh oh *'Crichaa' - Tennis court *'Chabata' - Come and catch me *'Chi meetoh' - I've got you now D *'Detaka' - Die/begone *'Dinko te fabba' - You are fat *'Dunga haga blabla' - I don't like water E *'Eegalagoo' - Wow! *'El kiyotay' - Good idea *'Emba-chua' - You said it F *'Farbras' - Ache *'Fooboo - '''Tired/sleepy *'Feeboogoo''' - Bring it on G *'Gaba' - What? *'Gaba ika tasoopa' - What's the big deal? *'Gatchi nosty' - Are you sure? *'Goobaja' - Let's go *'Goocha - '''Hey (you)! *'Graazi''' - Right H *'Hagata' - Here *'Hagra sofia' - Mall *'Hajmha sihkism' - Enthusiasm *'Hak tienet' - One hundred *'Hakkiah' - One *'Hakri deika' - Debris *'Halal' - Toast *'Halebye' - Taxi *'Hapdelup' - Up *'Harash' - Trash *'Hassiniyadh' - Sea *'Huaa allah' - Master *'Huaa awazi' - Spirit *'Huznet' - Twenty *'Huzziuh' - Two *'Heegata no feebee' - Don't give up/you can do it (motivational) I *'Ih' - Yes *'Ika patooba' - Baldy *'Ika patootie/Ika patooka' - Stupid-head or Grumpy Gus *'Ikata - '''Exclamation of discovery/command to approach/get/attack *'Iki bah bah''' - Come on *'Iki boh boh' - Stay here *'Iky' - Yuck *'Imhaater' - Computer *'Injibay' - That *'Isa' - Is/am/are (to be) J *'Jaalba' - Something *'Jaba ramid nye hassin' - Long time no see *'Jal wadis' - Rubble *'Jalipaa' - Radio *'Japdelup' - Down *'Jerudai' - Eight *'Jerunet' - Eighty *'Jhua tehrqua' - Good night *'Jua'aquad' - City *'Jugaar' - Juice K *'Kabchathi' - Eggs *'Kali ashol' - Accomplished *'Kanet' - Seventy *'Kanja ooga' - No cousins *'Kaphong' - Monster *'Kata baka dooka' - May I be destructive? *'Kavi' - Seven *'Kha araimi shol' - Absent *'Khalido' - Notebook *'Khalifaud' - Six *'Khalinet' - Sixty *'Khodro esafhan' - Car *'Kodain' - Bookcase *'Koraadami' - Books *'Kurdaic' - Cake *'Kweesta' - Destroy L *'Le je impordement' - They are captured M *'Maathinya' - Luggage *'Maka maka' - Hurry *'Maladhi' - Television *'Matyr' - Cousin *'Meega' - Me/I/I'm *'Meega nala kweesta' - I want to destroy! *'Meega-o-itume' - Get away from me *'Meeko dagga ingata poju naga naga' - I can catch an experiment without you *'Miki miki - '''Gimmie *'Mockeecha''' - Mine *'Morcheeba' - Very nice *'Muhaari' - Pool *'Muquad' - Everything N *'Naga' - No/don't want to *'Naga bootifa' - Not cool *'Naga-takabah' - No way *'Najaaladi diwali' - Bomb *'Nala' - Either "want to" or "evil" *'Nukasha' - It's your fault O *'Ogata' - Ouch *'Ohufi' - Casual greeting *'Okie-taka' - Alright/okay/okey-dokey (acknowledgement) P *'Paathi bras' - Soap *'Parvaaci' - Roller skate *'Pasawa' - See ya *'Patookie' - Butt *'Phaa thouy' - Cereal *'Phaa thoy gho' - Run *'Pitcha' - Done *'Praajat' - Tub *'Prepshi' - Soda *'Preshi moothi' - Skateboard *'Pujara' - Boy Q *'Quala chifa pi nolo' - That is really a shame *'Quana chi doonga fava no pugy' - We're all wet, let's dry off R *'Rah'quadon' - Achieve *'Robaapaskit' - Learn S *'Saari' - Girl *'Safiya' - Bed *'Salsa' - Follow me/this way *'Shaalthabye' - Experience *'Shiralli' - Watch *'Shirq' - Left *'Shol asahiah' - Abandoned *'Smish' - I understand/got it/understood *'Smitec'- Damn it/darn it *'Soka' - Sorry *'Spubata' - I'll teach you/smells like/come back here T *'Taaksi' - Capsule *'Taalsa' - Sink *'Tai chi sheng' - Exercise *'Takka' - Thanks *'Tay' - Love *'Tebrica' - Pencil *'Tel ashal' - Nine *'Tele sharov' - Four *'Telenet' - Forty *'Telonet' - Ninety *'Tienet' - Ten *'Tiznet' - Three *'Toobaga' - Dummy *'Tookie bah wah bah' - Let's get started/yahoo/cowabunga, etc. *'Trang nang' - House *'Trog' - Insult/derogatory term *'Tsi'cong' - Bang *'Toga mega patookie' - Kiss my butt/look at my butt Y *'Yadelep' - Accuse *'Yu porma dissy' - A rude remark insulting the recipient's mother *'Yuuga' - You Z *'Zaghdad' - Android *'Zitnet' - Thirty *'Ziz-ziz' - Electricity/sparks Trivia *"Meega nala kweesta", meaning "I want to destroy", were only said by the experiments, namely Stitch, Sparky, Kixx, 627, and Leroy. **In Stitch! The Movie, when Sparky said it while being chased, Stitch gasped in hypocrisy. *In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Stitch calls Gantu "la la patookie", likely meaning "fat butt", as Gantu retorted that he was just big boned. *"El kiyotay", meaning "good idea", refers to El Coyote, a Mexican restaurant where four celebrities ate their last meal before being murdered by the Manson Family. *"Prepshi", the term for "soda", refers to the brand of soda, Pepsi. *"Achi-baba", the term for "friend", is the name of a dominating height in the Gallipoli peninsula of Turkey. *"Safiya", the term for "bed", is an Arabic female name that means "pure". *"Salsa", the term for "follow me" or "this way", is the name of a Mexican-based dipping sauce, a genre of Latin American popular music, and a form of social dance originating in the Caribbean that developed co-terminally with salsa music. Nani references the aforementioned Tantalog word being similar to the name of the food in Disney Magic Kingdoms in a quest with Angel, who speaks only in Tantalog. **The name of the language itself is also directly mentioned in the same game, marking the first time in any Disney work (outside of promotional material) where the word "Tantalog" is mentioned. *"Morcheeba", the term for "very nice", is the name of an English electronic band. *"Boojiboo", the term of endearment meaning "loved one", may be based on an American slang meaning of the word "boo" used to mean one's significant other."'boo' Meaning in the Cambridge English Dictionary". Cambridge English Dictionary. Retrieved on October 7, 2017. References Category:Languages